If you play with fire, you might get burned
by BlackRosenThorne
Summary: Naruto is accused of sexual harassment, however, he has a secret that could cost him his job. Seeking a lawyer, he finds Uchiha Sasuke and tells him his secret. What happens when Naruto's innocence rests on that one secret? Rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer~ I do not own any Naruto characters! If I did…oh the damage I could do!

Warnings~ Language! And eventually yummy SasuNaru lemony goodness

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled as his station chief told him the situation at hand. "Sexual what?" he continued yelling. "I didn't touch anyone! What the hell?" he began to scream. The 25 year old male was pissed. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. He had done his job and some little bitch wanted money and he was the perfect victim. After a moment Kakashi spoke. "Naruto, we are going to have to place you on leave until this whole thing is settled." He said solemnly. Naruto nodded and left the room. He hung his gear on the rack and grabbed his things and headed home.

Once at home Naruto threw his things down and logged onto his computer hoping that Sakura was online. Luckily she was. He double-clicked on her screen name.

~Conversation~

PyroUzu- Heyy Sakura~I need some help, will you help me?

CherryBlossom- Sure Naruto~whats up?

PyroUzu- I am being sued…I need a lawyer…do you know anyone?

CherryBlossom- Uhhh yeah~ Sasuke Uchiha. He helped me. I'll give you his card later. Wanna meet for lunch later?

PryoUzu- Sure! Meet you in about half an hour?

CherryBlossom- Sure!

~CherryBlossom has left the chat~

He turned off his computer and got in the shower. When he got out, he dressed in his casual clothing consisting of dark, rather tight jeans and a white wife-beater that showed off his toned muscles, and completed the outfit with his work boots and a silver chain that held onto his wallet. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to tame the blonde mess, but he failed. He grabbed his keys and headed to the small ramen stand in the square. Naruto smiled when he saw the pinkette at the bar. He ran up behind her and hugged her. "Hello lovely!" he laughed. Sakura laughed and hugged him back.

Over lunch Sakura and Naruto caught up on the last couple of months. They talked about boys and dates, shopping, money, anything they could think about. When they were leaving Sakura hugged Naruto once more and handed him a card. "This is the card. Call him and tell him exactly what you told me." She said sweetly. Naruto nodded and hugged her back. They said their goodbyes and Naruto headed home once more.

Naruto sighed and placed the card on the kitchen counter. He debated on calling the other man's number. Finally he picked up his cell phone and dialed the digits. The phone rang and finally a sweet female voice answered.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha Law Firm, how may I help you?" she said sweetly. Naruto smiled and answered the woman. "Hi, yes, I need to speak with Sasuke Uchiha please." He said trying to sound professional. The woman smiled and replied "One moment please." After she said that an annoying elevator music recording came on. Naruto sighed and waited for either the woman or Sasuke to pick up the phone. After a good two minutes a smooth, sensual voice came on the line. "Sasuke Uchiha here, how may I help you?" he said smoothly. "Uh..Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am in need of a lawyer for a lawsuit." He said stuttering over his words at first. Sasuke snorted "Well you called the right person. I will need you to come into the office and speak with me in person." he said trying to be professional. Naruto smiled and responded "Uh yea, what time?" Once he had the time and place Naruto put on a button up shirt and went to meet the potential lawyer.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his giant office and huffed. His new client was supposed to meet him 25 minutes ago, where was the man? "Tch. Dobe." He huffed to himself as a knock was heard at his door. "Yes?" he said as a rather well endowed blonde stuck her head in the door. "Mr. Uchiha, your 3 o'clock is here." She said in a flirtatious manner. "Let him in Ino." He said ignoring the blonde at his door. His head was down glancing at some papers and his hand busied its self searching for his pen. His fingers found the writing utensil but somehow managed to knock it to the floor. Leaning over Sasuke grabbed his pen and a new breath mint from his briefcase and began to right his self. As he brought his head back up he saw his "client" standing across from him. He was surprised when he saw the blonde headed man standing in front of him. "Mr. Uzumaki?" he asked unbelievingly.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "The one and only." He laughed. "So, sorry I am late." He said scratching at the back of his head. The Uchiha nodded and motioned to a seat. "Please, Mr. Uzumaki, take a seat." Naruto nodded and took a seat. After a few moments of silence Sasuke began to speak. "So, Mr. Uzu—" he was cut off by Naruto. "Please, call me Naruto." He said softly. "Ah yes, Naruto. So what exactly is the issue?" he asked softly. Naruto sighed.

"Well," he began. "I am a fireman, and I am now on suspended leave because some girl decided she wanted to get me for sexual harassment. But there is a hole in her plan…but this is something I tell you in the strictest confidence." He said softly. The other male nodded and looked at the male across from him. "Well, I do not find myself attracted to the female sex." He said softly. "In other words, I am gay." He said softly. The dark headed man on the other side of the desk nodded and wrote down some notes during the explanation.

"So you know for a fact that you are gay and that you didn't do anything to this woman?" he asked the blonde. Naruto sighed as a soft rose color caressed his face. He nodded once and cast his cerulean eyes away from the cold onyx ones across from him. The dark haired male nodded and made some notes on his note pad. "Well Mr. Uzu- I mean Naruto, I see your dilemma." He huffed softly. "Well, I see no reason to turn you down. So, we shall meet again in a week to discuss our legal action." He said standing and reaching his hand towards the other male.

Naruto smiled and thanked the man over and over again. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha." He smiled. He shook the outstretched ebony hand. The hyper blonde scheduled a day and left the office happy. However he could not shake the other man's face from his head. And little did he know that the raven-haired lawyer was having the same problem.

Me: Well there is chapter one ^.^ stupid thing took me forever to write! Damn writers block! But I have defeated it! Chapter two should be up soon! Please review! First review gets a cookie ^.^

Also~check out my other story co-authored by my best friend Gummy Dragons! It's called "I will die trying" please check it out and review it aswell!

Thanks to all my readers! I will be back soon enough with chapter two!


End file.
